


Bad Liar

by missameliep



Category: Choices - Fandom, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missameliep/pseuds/missameliep
Summary: Six months after the death of his father and that Zoe (MC) went to Langston, Colt goes to the only place he feels safe.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 5





	1. Bad Liar - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Swearing, mentions to violence and guns.  
* All characters belong to PixelBerry.

Standing with arms crossed near a tall bush, the lone man was wrapped in shadows. The black of his clothes made him almost invisible from the street.

A few nights a month he would engage in that same ritual, as discreet as possible. White motorcycle parked at a distant street; he’d march with his memories to that same spot under the oak tree.

Raking his fingers through his short hair as black as the raven’s feathers, he takes a deep breath. Tonight, it’s only about him: there will be no job nor heist. No crew joining him either.

All his life he’s been better off alone anyway. Opening up is the opportunity others wait to tear him down. And he refuses to be ripped to pieces like the garage’s building was not long ago.

Better off alone, he tells himself every night before going to bed.

Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he checks the clock and can’t avoid staring at the smiling face that haunts him every waking hour and doesn’t let him be even when he’s asleep.

Piercing brown eyes that stare back at him, boring into his very soul, unveiling secrets he’d rather let buried deep inside, where they belong. The walls he built were not enough to keep her out. The doors he closed, she swung it open. Still he doesn’t know why.

Why would a girl like her force her way into the life of a guy like him? She’s sunshine and he’s not.

Not a day goes by that she’s not on his mind. Her name echoing in his brain. Zoe.

Too many memories from a time when his name was on hers too and dripping like honey from her mouth. Especially the way she would say it breathless and so quiet between kisses. Just the opposite of the way she cried it frantically whenever he was inside her and they moved as one. Desperation replacing sweetness, his name almost unrecognizable between moans and gasps.

Most days he wishes he could forget it all. Craving to be like the blue haired girl on that movie he once saw with Toby and Ximena. No memories of Zoe and he could be exactly who he was supposed to be. Never would he hesitate erasing it all from his brain – her voice, her taste, her scent. Every damn memory. A blank page was preferable. He wouldn’t hesitate on giving up all his savings in exchange of that; he mocked the loser guy on the movie for losing that opportunity.

The sound of his snorts drew Ximena’s pitiful glance. The one she throws at him from time to time, as if she knew better. As if she knew he’s the one to be laughed at.

But he’d take the mind eraser any day, he tells himself. Instead of this shadow just like the dude on the stupid movie, constantly seeing that stupid girl’s face everywhere he went, even when she was obviously not there. Then he could be another version of himself.

A version his father would be proud. One not cursed to always remember her and to have her name – those three letters – engraved deep in his memory. Tattooed to its core, it will remain there even if he loses his mind, just like ruins of an ancient civilization, reminiscent among destruction and chaos. Or cockroaches. Always crawling its way back.

As promised, he’ll forget his own before hers. Even if he won’t admit it to nobody else. Not even to her, if she asks. But she won’t ask, certain that he forgot it already.

Half a year have passed since she’s gone, but it feels like yesterday he left her at this same spot. Hungry and ardent kisses. Her body pressed against the tree’s trunk. Fingernails raking the others skin and digging as if it was possible, if only they tried hard enough, to melt into one. Hence no goodbyes would be required.

That last kiss still burns his lips. In his tongue the taste of her tears. Or maybe were his? Impossible. He never cries. And never over a girl like her.

The promises and the hope to be reunited however sound shallow now.

He’s aware she chose a different path – one he cannot follow. And she will not follow him either along the one he’s chosen for himself. If she did, they could rule the whole town together. He would be king and she’d be his queen.

He hates how pathetic he became. Vulnerable and still loving a girl like her.

A girl that lit a fire inside of him that he never experienced. And left this bitter aftertaste.

But he’s better off alone, he tells himself again. One day he might believe it.

Another glance at the phone in his hand, and it’s time. Like the eyes of a hawk stalking its prey, his followed the man as he closed the door.

Walking down the stairs straight to the car, the tall man whipped his head back as if feeling his stare and surveyed the perimeter before getting inside, as he did every time. Soon, the rumble of the motor and the vehicle disappeared after the bend.

Pulling the lapel of his leather jacket upwards, he lingered on the same spot another minute before snaking his way to the empty house. At this hour in a school night, the street was empty and silent.

Head down, he kept moving forward and leaped the fence to the house’s backyard. The key was burning in his pocket. Heart racing in his chest.

_Damn, why am I nervous? I’ve done it before. It’s no big deal. Just in and out. Just a few hours. No big deal. He’ll never know I was here._

Walking up the steps to the porch two at a time, he glanced over his shoulders once more and with a soft click he unlocked the kitchen door. The lights turned off would remain like that. He needn’t them anyway to trail a path familiar to his feet.

His combat boots would softly touch the floor at each step until he halted in front of the white door. The little wooden plaque with Zoe’s name spelled in glittery pink letters

“So fucking lame, Zoe.” he murmured, and a finger grazed over each letter, and one corner of his mouth curled up. A smile he couldn’t avoid whenever he saw it. The last barrier. Beyond that door was his refuge.

Opening the door, his eyes, already used to the dark, inspected the room. Everything looked the same anytime he came. Quiet and peaceful, just like a shrine. Unlike anywhere he has ever been with her.

Zoe’s bedroom was uncharted territory. She never brought him here, as it wasn’t expected that a girl like her would ever bring home a boy like him. Boys like him don’t meet the parents.

Somehow, he can feel her there. It’s at the same time the most he gets from her presence, though the majority of the things his eyes contemplate and hands touch felt nothing like the girl he once knew. Perhaps this was the real Zoe, not the girl who joined the crew nor the ghost that inhabits his mind.

The CDs still displayed on a shelf. A small and random collection. Katy Perry, Jonas Brothers and Ariana Grande, alongside some R&B and the soundtracks of a few movies from years ago.

Fingers wandering alongside the buttons of the stereo before he hits the play. A familiar pop music starts playing. Turning the volume up just a bit, he recognizes Katy Perry’s voice and the lyrics.

_Oh, God! So much to teach her…_

The same stuffed dog on her bed: old, ragged and ugly. He wonders the story behind it, so he could poke fun at her later. And he smiles as Katy Perry still sings about this guy that got away and she can’t forget and…

_Who cares? That’s life. Stop bitching about it. Just get your shit together like everybody else. _

With an exasperated groan, he turns off the music and sits on the edge of the bed in complete silence.

It was almost possible to hear the low sound of her pencil scratching the paper. Young Zoe, with her brown curly hair tied up, like in the picture in the living room, would be sitting behind the desk doing her homework. Eyes squinted in concentration and tongue sticking between her lips – just as she did when he gave her a drive lesson before her exam. She would be wearing the blue Langston college sweater and she’d glance outside and daydream of her life as a college student.

Langston is not a dream anymore.

His smile falters. Palm of hand brushing his face, he inhaled deeply and marched to her chest of drawers. Pulling one drawer open, he took a lone blue t-shirt. Small as Zoe and still impregnated with her scent, or maybe it’s just his brain tricking him.

He sniffed it anyway and placed on the bed. Her bed. The idea made his mind race. Brain filled not only with improper thoughts.

The black leather jacket was taken off and hang on the back of the chair, then he tugged at his boots and let each fall to the floor with a thump, and his body fell to the mattress too.

Long legs stretched, he took his phone from his pocket. Just like this afternoon, and many other times before, his fingers glided on the screen and her _Pictagram _profile opened before his eyes. Another frozen smile. Her expression happy and carefree.

Browsing at her photos, he wonders how it feels to live the normal life. Faraway on the East Coast, she follows the path that was carved long before Logan or Colt or anyone from the Mercy Park Crew turned up on her life.

_It’s good that she moved on. That she didn’t choose me. Then why do I feel so angry? That’s what I wanted her to do. Wasn’t it? Do I envy her because I will never be like that?  
_

That path isn’t for him. Ire is boiling in his veins. Revenge is all he knows and all he craves. Besides her. Zoe and revenge.

That’s what he’s life been about. Six months since his father died and the days have passed quickly with all the efforts to rebuild the garage and to take enemies down. In his memories just repetitions, each day very similar to the one before. Not joyous or particularly exciting or interesting. The jobs are not as special as he remembers. He just carries on.

Each passing day it becomes harder to reach out for her. Some days he wished he could just pick up the phone and call her. Or maybe drop by her dorm and see the sparkle in her eyes and the smile she used to reserve just for him.

At first this scenario seemed likely after they’ve parted. They both knew how they felt. She loved him. He loved her. Which was possibly the most unexpected and stupid thing he’s ever done. And he’s done tons of stupid shit. Yet he couldn’t find a way to make it stop.

Luckily, he soon realized Zoe was a shining star. Up in the sky, out of his reach. He flew too close. For a while he tried to cheat on the natural order, to bring her down to his side. But the order was restored, leaving no place for him. If he walked to her life or if she came down to his, it would only inevitably break her. Perhaps she’d turn into him. Or worse.

The sight of the gun pointed at her still terrifies him. He’s seen guns before. He’s held and fired them! He’s not scared of that! Dying is not unexpected in this business.

But it’s not her business. Shouldn’t be… The mere idea of Zoe being shot or dying, that’s what frightens him.

That’s what he can offer her: pain and death. Those are the gifts he won’t bestow her, because Zoe should be about sunshine and rainbows and glittery craps. Just like this room.

Hence, anytime he sees a smiling picture of her, like this afternoon, he assumes she’s happy. Probably because of a good grade. Zoe is a nerd and studying has always been her thing, before stealing cars and hanging with the wrong crowd. The thought digs a little bit more, widening the abyss between the two of them. As it’s supposed to be.

She’s doing what she should, he tries to convince himself. But he preferred she’d have stayed. Selfish, he knows it.

Lonely and lost, he misses her voice.

Eyes glued to the picture, deep down, he’s scared that someone else is the reason and the recipient of her smiles. He tries to convince himself he’s not jealous.

Why should he be? Who cares if she’s got someone new? Why should it matter if there’s another name on her lips? Other lips claiming her mouth?

Lying on the bed, he grinds his teeth. One last glance at her face and he sets the alarm on his phone. Three hours from now. That will be enough to rest and leave long before Zoe’s father returns. His eyes close and soon he drifts to sleep. The sole place he feels safe.

*****

Instead of the sound of the alarm, less than an hour later, a loud bang of a door against the wall reaches his dreamless sleep and bring him back to conscious. His eyes flutter open and it’s still dark outside.

Reaching for his phone, he hears something else bangs and clatter. Then the door is slammed closed.

_What the fuck is going on?_

His heart accelerates, as he looks around and he leaps to his feet. He tugs at the jacket hanging on the chair. His hand touches the cold metal inside his pocket. Holding the gun in a tight grip, he glides in his socks to the window. Behind the curtain he glances outside. There’s no car at the driveway.

_Zoe’s father is not back. Who could have followed me here? Damn it. I got sloppy. _ _Fuck me!  
_

“I’m not dying tonight.” he hisses through his teeth.


	2. Bad Liar - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after the death of his father and that Zoe (MC) went to Langston, Colt goes to the only place he feels safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Swearing, mentions to violence and guns.  
* All characters belong to PixelBerry.

Soundless steps to cross the room and Colt stands immobile behind the closed door. Inhaling deeply, to calm his nerves, he summons the serenity and the confidence necessary. His hands stop shaking at once.

In the dark, his ears discern the sound of a single person walking in that direction. Light taps of the soles on the floorboards getting closer.

“Fuck,” he mouths inaudibly.

Throat tightened. It was difficult to swallow. His heart hammering as loud as the fourth of July inside his chest. The metal heavier in his left hand with every breath.

The steps halt and the doorknob swivels. His index finger positioned on the trigger of the pistol twitches just a bit.

When the person tries to walk inside is shoved against the wall. The head hits the hollow drywall with a thump. Colt’s right arm encircling the intruder’s neck, who gasps.

A feminine groan startles him and he lowers the pistol that is pressed against her back. Despite the darkness, recognition dawns.

His arms fall to his side. Face drained of all color, Colt gaped; his mind wondering if that’s the ghost that haunts him or the real thing.

“Ouch.” The warm ebony face contorted in a painful grimace.

Grabbing her shoulder with his right hand, he turned her around slowly.

The sight of the man causing her to drop a bag to their feet. Her eyes wide like the deer’s paralyzed in front of the car’s headlights just before being hit.

“Colt!” her voice sounded hoarse and unfamiliar, “What the –”

“Zoe! I- I… I didn’t…” he stuttered. His brain struggling to form a coherent sentence. “I am sorry.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a painful moment that lasted an eternity. Her lips quivered and her chest heaved with a deep inhale. The expression on her face hardening.

“What the hell! You hurt me, you psycho!” she yelled in frustration as her hand moved to her head. Furious brown eyes boring into his with an intensity unseen.

“What are you doing here?”

“You’re in my room and you dare ask what I am doing here? Seriously?” she shoved him with both hands, and he stepped back. Hand pulled to his side keeping the pistol hidden from her.

“You were supposed to be at –”

“I know where I was supposed to be. What are _you_ doing here?”

“Chill. I’m leaving.”

“How did you get in?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?” he retorted without looking at her and slipped the gun back into his jacket pocket.

_I’m a criminal. Did she forget it?_

“Are you robbing my house?”

_Of course she didn’t._

“You know we don’t have money, right? And my father’s car is a piece of junk compared to the ones you steal.”

“Do you think that little of me?” he scowled unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

“You tell me what I should think.”

“You think what you like.” He shrugged and sat on the chair, tugging at the boot on the floor.

“That’s it? You’re not talking to me? No explanation whatsoever? We haven’t spoken in six months and now you’re here. Why? Are you trying to frame my father or something?”

Her questions answered with silence.

Meanwhile, the fight-or-flight response urging his body to run. _Get the hell out of there,_ his brain screamed, _Get up. Leave. Quick. Don’t look back! _But his legs wouldn’t obey. Zoe, just like a magnetic, pulling him into her field. If only he could taste her lips once more… _No, don’t go there!_

“Why are you here, Colt?” she insisted and interrupted the silent battle.

He bit the inside of his cheeks, until the metallic taste of blood reached his tongue.

“Stop ignoring me!”

“I missed you,” he said softly._ Fuck! Did I say that out loud?_

“What?” She scowled.

_Apparently, I did._

“You heard me.”

“You can’t say you missed me!” 

“Make up your mind. You wanted me to talk, I talked.”

“That’s not what I wanna hear!” she squealed, “I wanna know why you haven’t spoken to me in six months. You changed your number.”

“I had to.”

“You just vanished. I was so worried! I thought you were dead!”

“I’m not dead. Am I?” He held her gaze. “Don’t need to worry about me anymore.”

“I know you’re not dead! Not thanks to you obviously! Ximena told me you were back in town after three months – three whole months, Colt! Damn it!” she shrieked and threw her hands to the air.

“She shouldn’t have said anything…”

“Jerk.” She turned around, “How can you… how could you…ugh!” she groaned loudly, and her hands balled into fists, “You’re such an asshole!”

Her harsh tone and the anger in her voice disconcerted him. Not even after the vault’s episode she reacted like this – and she had more than enough reasons to. Why was she so furious at him? She’s moved on. In the future he’ll be just a bad boy she once knew…

“Since when do you curse?” his question drew her eyes to him.

“Why do you care?”

He smirked and she glared at him.

“I wish I could punch that smile off your face.”

“I’m right here, baby. Suit yourself.” He raised his chin. “You won’t be the first nor the last one to try and take a swing at me.”

“Unbelievable!” she said turning her back to him, “First you talked about forever, then asked me to rule the damn town with you, like we were freaking Bonnie and Clyde!” Her voice filling the room as she paced back and forth.

“Then you told me to go to college and you wouldn’t forget my name…” She winced and glared at him over her shoulder.

The unbearable icy glare she threw at him caused Colt’s eyes to fix on his fingers lacing the boot.

“I’ll forget mine first, Zoe,” she mimicked his flat tone and snorted.

This is not exactly new to him. Chicks have been angry before. Girls have jumped down on his throat, threatened him and even once or twice objects have been thrown at him. However, he’d never imagine Zoe as the protagonist of such spectacle. This made his stomach churn.

“What was that, anyway? Just another chapter of your sibling rivalry with Logan?” she asked with disdain, “Had to have Logan’s girl, right?”

“Logan’s girl, Zoe? When were you – Never mind.” Shaking his head slowly, he got up.

“I was in love with you,” she sighed and stepped aside, watching him pick up the jacket and swirl to put it on.

“You’re not in love with me anymore?”

“No.” She crossed her arms and shook her head repeatedly.

“Good. You’re smarter than I gave you credit for.”

His hands slipped in the jacket pockets and he struggled to maintain his composed face, even with the sudden tightness in his chest.

“But if you were really smart, Zoe, you would never come home from college. You should stay away from me and all the likes of the Mercy Park Crew. For your own good.”

“Hey, dude, you’re the one in my room. I didn’t come for you!”

“Why are you here anyway? Homesick already, Zoe?” he teased, cocking his head. Deep down, he wished she came back for him.

“It’s my father’s birthday,” she said scrunching her eyes, “Not that’s any of your business.”

“Happy birthday to him.” He sneered walking past her, and Zoe trailed behind him, pulling the red cardigan tight around her torso.

Marching to the front door, Colt’s gaze was immediately drawn to the backpack, the box and the scattered books on the ground near a fallen floor lamp.

“What’s all this stuff?” he said turning to face her.

“Just my stuff,” she shrugged.

“You brought all of this to a visit? A whole library with you?”

“Thieves are not a West Coast exclusivity…”

His dark eyes studied her for a long moment. The intensity of his stare caused her to look away and pull the cardigan even tighter around herself.

“Are you dropping out?”

She pressed her lips tight, not a sound leaving her mouth, as she stared at her feet.

“Are you?” he insisted.

“I don’t know. Maybe,” she shrugged without meeting his eyes.

“What the hell, Zoe!” his voice raised, and his hands flew to the air, “But that’s your dream!”

“I’m not cut out for that, Colt.”

“What are you even talking about? What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing’s wrong with me!”

“Only a moron would just walk away like that after all that work!” he muttered.

“You dropped out,” she scoffed.

“I am a moron!” he exclaimed, “But you’re not.”

“Weren’t you the one who told me you’d choose your own destiny? Despite of what your father wished for you… Shouldn’t I do the same with mine?”

“You should – ”

“That’s what I’m doing…”

“Unless it means you’ll choose the wrong one.”

“You said I wouldn’t find my place in college anyway…” she murmured.

“Are you doing this because of me?” his voice raised with surprise.

“No! I’m doing because of me. I need to know who I truly am. Where’s my place in the world,” she said tucking her curly hair behind her ears, “I miss the thrill!”

“Do you miss having a gun pointed at you?”

“No.” She clenched her jaw. “But I’ve missed the Zoe that hung with the crew… That did all those exceptional things.”

“You miss hanging with the crew?” he snorted, “Maybe you’re eager to join Mona… She’ll definitely love to share with you all the thrill of prison! Hey, maybe you could be prison buddies. Cool, right?”

“I thought at least you would understand this…” she tried to blink back the tears. “I want to try other things, Colt. Find my own path. Uni will be there when I come back…”

When the wobbly sound of her voice reached his ears, he closed his eyes for a moment, drawing in a deep breath, and unclenched his fists. They broke her. His father and Logan, they did this and now she’s torn between two worlds. And it’s up to him to fix it. He’s the one who needs to send her away, even if she hates him even more.

Three long strides to cross the distance and stand in front of her. This close he could see the glint in her eyes under the dim light of the table lamp.

“I don’t understand because it doesn’t even sound like you. You belong there. Quitting is out of question,” he said flatly holding her gaze.

“You don’t get to decide for me…”

Her chest heaved and fell with consecutive loud inhales and exhales. She was trying not to cry in front of him, he noticed it. Instinctively his hands raised, ghosting her arms.

“You’ll regret it.”

Gritting her teeth, she inched closer and tilted her chin up. Eyes glaring at his, and her voice echoed in the room, “Why do you care?”

“Who says I do?”

“The Colt I first met would be long gone by now… Why does this bother you so much? Why are you still here?”

Their eyes locked and he could feel her warm breath fanning his face, and he swallowed and licked his lips. His resolve crumbling to pieces.

“I don’t wanna see you throw your life away…”

“Just look at the other side, Colt,” she sneered, “Just ignore me. Like you did these past six months.”

“Is that what you think I did?”

“Hey, that’s life, right? You moved on. I just wished you’ve told me, Colt. It feels really stupid to worry so much about someone who’s not into you anymore…”

“Moved on?” he smirked, “Do you really wanna know why I’m here?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I’m here because I live in Zoeland,” he blurted out, “I’m just pathetic. I cannot get you out of my head. You haunt me. Day and night. I come here sometimes just to feel close to you –”

“Liar!”

“Why would I lie to you?” He frowned.

“If that’s true, why haven’t you reached out?”

“Maybe because I fucking love you,” he said quietly, his eyes bored into hers, “I never stopped. But if we’re together I will ruin you, Zoe.”

“Maybe we could help each other… We could –”

“I’m beyond rescue, Zoe. There’s nothing you can do for me,” he sighed, “All this mess… It’s not for you. You must go back. I just can't…” he trailed off and rubbed his face with one hand.

“You can’t what, Colt?”

“I can’t lose you too, Zoe.”

Colt noticed her eyes lowering from his and the way her lips were sucked into her mouth, before she glanced back at him.

The warmth of her hands cupping his face felt familiar and he reveled in her touch. He didn’t flinch when, standing on her tiptoes, she placed a gentle and lingering kiss to his lips.

“I will ruin you,” he breathed when she pulled away.

“I know.”

“What if –”

“Shhh… Just shut up and kiss me, Colt!”

And he did. Colt kissed her with all the passion he had in store only for her.


End file.
